the lord and the servent
by XSatomeX
Summary: jack is the lord of the manor and Ianto is his family butler. suck at summary but story is very good worth the read.


Author note/Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. This is rated for maleXmale love, and this is a one shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For several years the Jones family served under the Harkness family as servants, butlers, and maids. It is now Jack Harkness turn as lord of the manor, and Ianto Jones time to serve him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack wakes up to Ianto brining in a tray and setting it in front of him. The tray contained his breakfast, coffee, and the paper.

"Good morning Sir." Ianto says as he walked to the wardrobe.

"Morning Ianto" Jack said before he pick up the news paper, while flipping the pages open he peered over to Ianto, watching him picking out a suit for his master. When Ianto turns around Jack let his eyes linger for a moment longer then tour his gaze to the paper.

"Master Jack" setting the suit down at the end of the bed "As a reminder your hosting the companies ball tomorrow evening" Ianto step back from the bed.

"Thank you Ianto, is that all?" Jack set down his paper and started on his breakfast.

"Yes Sir." Ianto gave a small nod and watches Jack.

"You may go then" finishing his bite Ianto bows and leaves.

Jack gets out of bed and takes off his pajamas, so he may put on the suit Ianto has set out for him. When the suit was on Jack savor the lingering sent of Ianto. Thinking to himself Jack wished he could admit to the other boy just how much he meant to him more than a butler for a rich Co. owner, but Ianto wouldn't ever feel that way for the man who controls his freedom, I mean how could he? He probably hates having to serve him every day, so why not let him have what he want? No, then I will never see him again, never feel his touch, or hear his voice, I can't let that happen!

So after his long discussion with himself he was ready to leave for work. Ianto held open the door as Jack headed out "Have a Good day Sir." Bowing as Jack passes him, Jack nod shortly and leaves for work at Torchwood Co.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Torchwood president office Jack sits conformably at his desk typing away when Tosh enters with her arms full of paper work.

" here's the files you requested" Tosh gently set the paper stack at the corner of Jack's desk.

"Ah yes, thank you Tosh" Jack says with a smile "Oh Tosh how was yours and Owen's anaversity yesterday?"

Tosh face lit up immediately "It was wonderful, first the children us an Egyptian replica of the sphinx made of clay, then Owen took me out to dinner at the olive garden!"

"That sound like a pleasant evening" Tosh nod to his comment "SO Jack you made a move on that butler of yours yet?" Jack head shot up from his computer and desk to Tosh and his facial expression soften "Tosh my personal life is of no concern for my coworker" Tosh smiles "Your right it's not a conversation for a boss and coworker to have, but it is one for a couple of friends for 10 years" she had him there now he have to talk about it, with a sigh Jack told her that he hadn't and doesn't plan on it. "I don't want him to shun me away if he doesn't feel the same."

Tosh snorted at jack "Oh please Jack its not uncommon for Lords to feel something special about their caretaker or the other way around, you know what, I bet he dose like you! Why don't you go for it?"

Jack shook his head "if he did like me he has a weird way of showing it, or should I say not showing it. He shows nothing close to an emotion when he is with me Tosh. How am I supposed to "go for it" as you put it, when he doesn't even drop hints?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jack came home he went straight to the most conformable chair in the manor. "Welcome home master Jack" Ianto bows before strolling over to Jack taking his jacket and draping it over the back of the chair, Jack undoes his tie and loosens his collar of his shirt. And Ianto started to rub Jacks shoulders, massaging his fingers in the tense muscles. "Rough day Sir." Ianto spook softly as he continue his rub down.

"Yeah you could say that" Jack leans back into Ianto's touch. Slowly Ianto's rub moved from his shoulders to his back. Jack enjoyed his touches, for some reason Iantos touch send shivers through out his body. His fingers burn his skin through his shirt. It made his body tingle in places where he didn't want the attention to be at, at least not with Ianto in the same room or worst standing right behind him. Jack immediately stood up and face Ianto "I…I'm a bit tired, I'm gona go to bed early"

"As you wish Sir." Ianto drop his hands back to his side. Ianto and Jack shared a brief glance into each other's eyes. Jack could sward that he saw disappointment in his eyes. Was it for the lost of his touch or something else? It didn't matter Jack had to get away from Ianto or he would regret it. So Jack ran out of the room to his own leaving Ianto behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a nice evening for a ball. It was clear sky and everyone is in a great mood, even Jack was enjoying the Co. ball.

Jack was just standing around talking to a few coworkers, and stealing a glance or two well ok more than two glances over at Ianto as he spook to other people, mainly Tosh, oh Jack was worried that Tosh would admit his secret to the other man. God he would just die if Ianto found out. But then a woman came forth blocking Jacks view, and sending away anyone that could save him from her, it was QWEN. The she devil herself, Qwen has been after him since he took over his father's Co.

"Jack baby!" Qwen's squeaky voice over power his eardrum. She draped her arms over jack's shoulders, Jack step back trying to gain distance from her.

"Um…Qwen, what are you doing here?" Jack said trying to distract her. "Oh darling your coworker, what was her name?" Qwen let go of Jack and questionly put a finger to her lips. "Oh that's right " how could she! Tosh knows that Jack hated this woman, why would she do this to him?

"That doesn't matter now. Let's dance, share our first kiss, get married and have children!!!" Qwen cheered clapping her hands. Jack eyes widen "OH DEAR GOD NO" right on Q Ianto shows up "Excuse me Sir."

"IANTO" Jack face lit up and he immediately went to his side, yes he was saved. Qwen quickly got angry that Ianto interfered with her suitering (marriage) plans with Jack.

"Go away butler, your interrupting us" Qwen replied as she moved forwards to grab a hold on Jack's arm.

"I think not" Ianto quickly took hold of Jacks other arm and gently pulled him behind him like he was protecting him from a vulture. "It seems to me that you where making my master very unconformable."

"Ha" Qwen boasted out "Jack honey tell the low life to bud out of our affairs" She stood up exposing her chest to make herself seem more important.

"No, and stop calling him Honey, darling and baby, he's not yours and never will be" Ianto step forwards making Qwen step back, bumping into some guards. Jack was surprise to see Ianto be so forwards, he never acted this way before.

"You can't speak for him! You're just a servant boy, and you cannot speak to me this way!" Qwen snap at Ianto sounding superior.

"Oh yes he can! I don't like you Qwen, especially that way you do! Do you understand me? I like someone else ok! So stop with the obsession" Jack said as he steps to the side of Ianto instead of behind him so he could properly speak to Qwen.

Qwen's mouth drop "How dare you!" Qwen raised her hand and swung her hand down to slap Jack across the face. But before she could make contact with his face, Ianto grab her arm "Don't you dare" Looking to the guards behind her Ianto order them to removed her from the premises. After the guards took her away Ianto turn to face Jack and place both hands on each of jack's shoulders, staring into each other eyes "Are you alright?" Jack stared into Ianto's eyes for a long time before he broke the trance "Yes…yes I'm alight"

Ianto sigh in relief letting his hands stay where they where his gaze drop to his feet "Sir…Um Jack…You like someone?"

Jack face turn red "Um..yeah its…you" Iantos head shot straight up and looked hard into Jacks face, Jack couldn't bring himself to look up at Ianto, he knew that he would be ashamed of him. Then the weirdest thing happen Ianto removed his left hand from his shoulder, just so he could put it under Jacks chin, and tilted his face up so he may face him so their eyes would connect. Then Ianto lean over to Jacks face, his lips barley an inch away.

"I like you too" Then their lips touch, sharing a gently and enjoyable kiss that filled their body and made everything seem perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack Later find out that Tosh had set the whole thing up. And that Ianto had felt the same for him since that day they met.


End file.
